For Ai
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: Hey what happens when hyper a girl takes home a black cat to be her blonde kittens new big brother?  For my only true friend Ai


**Hey this story is for my friends Ai whose going through a hard time right now.**

**Okay a few things that you need to know about this story besides it's a yaoi story that means boy x boy okay**

**And there might be some bestiality we'll see how it goes**

**Animals in this story look like what they do in the game but with ears and tail and humans can't understand them.**

**Vanitas – Medium, Black Cat**

**Ventus – Small, Blond Cat**

**Yuffie – Human, owns Vanitas and Ven**

**Terra – Large, Brown Dog**

**Sora – Human, Hope's big brother, owns Terra**

**Riku – Human, No Pets**

**Sephiroth – Unusually Large, Silver Wolf, Wild**

**Hope – Human, Sora's younger brother, no pets but is often visited by Sephiroth, Can talk to animals**

**Seifer – Medium, Blonde Dog**

**Snow – Human owns Seifer**

**Axel – Medium, Red cat with upside-down purple triangles under his eyes**

**Reno – Human, owns Axel**

* * *

><p>A thunderstorm was raging with rain coming down all over Radiant Garden. And One girl was unluckily enough to be running through the rain without an Umbrella but held her school brief case over head with one hand because in the other was a black cat in her arms.<p>

In her running she looked down to the cat that wasn't well from being caught in the rain.

"Don't worry kitty we're almost there just hang on a little longer"

She then turned a corner and ran up a driveway into her house she opened and closed the door quickly with her back to the door and looked down at the black cat in her arms with a smile.

"It's okay now Kitty your home now"

She then made her way up the stairs to her bed room and plopped down on her bed. The cat jumped out of her arms and looked around her room and sat down like he owned the place.

"This is your new home okay" The cat looked at her with a bored look to which she just smiled down at him.

Before she could say more she was cut off by a whimpering mewl.

The girl then seemed to be reminded of something as she got of her bed to look underneath it and moved some things around.

The black cat watched as she pulled something out from underneath her bed.

When she came up from underneath her bed she had something small, yellow, and fluffy in her arms. On closer inspection the cat realized that it was another cat that was shoving its face in her chest and clung to her as another flash of lightning bolted down from the sky.

She stroked the back of the small fluffy cat.

"It's okay, there there Ventus, Mommy is here"

This seemed to calm the kitten down instantly as it released its grip on her and looked up at her.

"See it's not so bad" She tried to reassure him.

"Yeah but that's only because you're here now mommy" the kitten now known as Ventus stuttered out to her but she only heard another mewl.

She looked up to the black cat and then put Ventus on her bed in front of the other cat.

"Ventus say hello to your new big brother Zack"

Vanitas looked at her with an angry look.

"My name is Vanitas you bimbo" He then looked at the Kitten that was sitting on his bottom staring at Vanitas with wide eyes.

"Oh I knew you'd love it" Yuffie said clasping her hand together thinking that his mewl was one of approval.

But Vanitas didn't see him look at him as he was now lying on his side holding up his head with his hand.

Ventus looked up at his owner with a curious face.

As if she knew what he was thinking.

"Zack here is going to keep you company when I'm away." Ventus then looked back at Vanitas who was still looking away

"Oh I forgot my name is Yuffie I'm going to be your new Mommy from now on" She looked down at Vanitas with a smile.

Vanitas turned to look at her with one eye and then turned back to his original position with an 'hmph'.

At what his master had said Ventus smiled and ran over to Vanitas falling on his stomach laughing while the black cat just blushed.

Yuffie just smiled at the Kitten cuddling the other.

"I'm going to go make dinner you two play nice now" Yuffie then left the two cats alone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vanitas yelled at the little ball of blonde fluff that was currently straddling his waist.

The said ball of fluff had a huge smile on his face.

"Yes now I won't be lonely anymore when Mommy leaves I can show you around the house and yard and we can play together and I'll introduce you to Terra oh but I have to teach you how to avoid Seifer but we'll be the best brothers ever."

AS he spoke Ventus kept rocking forward and back on Vanitas which the given friction was slowly turning him on.

Ventus stopped talking when he felt something poke him and he tilted his head to the side curiously.

"What's that?" he said looking around him lifting his tail to see what was poking him in his butt.

Vanitas pushed Ventus off of him before he noticed the tent in his pants and the blonde kitten fell backwards onto the fluffy bed.

Vanitas then stood up and jumped off of the bed gracefully landing on his feet while Ventus tried to follow him but use the comforter from the bed to slowly climb down and by that time Vanitas was already out the door.

Ventus ran after him.

"Hey, wait up Zack" Ventus called once he had exited the door and tried to catch up with Vanitas.

"My names not Zack its Vanitas get it memorized" He yelled over his shoulder.

This made Ventus giggle.

Once he caught up to him he smiled up at the other.

Thankfully Vanitas's Bonner had died down and he was just walking down the hall with a scowl on his face.

"What?" he barked out to the blond.

"Come on I'm gonna show you around" Ventus then took Vanitas's hand in his own and started to drag him around the house.

Vanitas was blushing since he wasn't used to affection and the touch of another being unless they were trying to kick him, bite him, or scratch him.

But luckily Ventus was too busy showing him around the house to notice.

"This is where I use the potty" he motioned to a litter box in a small room with a washer and drier that had one window that looked out to the backyard outside.

"You can use it too" he smiled up at Vanitas with a cute smile that had not affect on him what so ever.

Ventus then showed him the living room and the Kitchen and the Bathroom.

The storm had cleared up a while back and it was sunny out.

They were now currently outside in the backyard and it was about twenty feet in length and width. It had a tree in the back right corner that had some spiraling branches from the ground up that could be used as stairs to climb the tree with braches that went over the fence.

"And this is the backyard right after it rains I like to come out and play grassy slide"

Vanitas raised a brow at the young cat who then ran up to the grass and jumped sliding on his stomach across the lawn.

"Come on try it its fun" Ventus called over to the other.

_It does seem like fun_ Vanitas thought before taking a step back before jumping onto the wet grass and slid over to Ventus.

"See I told you it was fun" Ven was smiling that mile wide smile.

"I have to admit that was fun Pipsqueak"

"Hey my name is Ventus not Pipsqueak" Ven complained with an angry pout that Vanitas just laughed at.

Ven then went over to Vanitas and tried hitting his chest to try and get him to stop laughing but his punches were so soft that they didn't hurt at all.

Vanitas stood up bringing Ventus up with him, his laughter had died down but Ventus thought that he had enough of his punches.

"Learn your lesson yet? Cause there's more where that came from" Ventus held up his fist menacingly or at least he tried to.

"Alright now that you've learned that my name is Ventus and not pipsqueak it think it's time to intro duce you to our neighbors"

Ventus then climbed up the tree and walked onto the fence with Vanitas right behind him.

They walked along the fence to a slide that seemed to be set up against the fence that separated the houses from the forest on the other side. It was about 6 feet high tall enough to keep bears out but small enough to see over.

"Come on" Ven then went down the slide and tumbled on the grass.

Vanitas soon followed but his foot slipped and he summersaulted down the slide and landed next to Ventus.

Ven started laughing.

"See now wasn't that fun?"

Vanitas didn't hear him since he was still dazed from the fall.

_I'm never doing that again_ Vanitas thought with malice as everything around him was spinning.

Once Vanitas had regained his proper eyesight standing up straight he saw Ven standing in front of a dog house the size of a tool shed.

"Ven" he ran towards to the blond kitten right as he took in a deep breath looking ready to shout.

Luckily he had reached the little kitten in time. He had clamped his hand over Ven's mouth and wrapped his arm around his waist pulling back and away from the dog house with Ven struggling in his arms the whole way.

He let go of Ven and turned him around to face him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed out.

Ven gave his angry pout.

"I was going to wake up Terra and introduce you"

"Are you crazy a dog that size would eat you up in one bite" Vanitas stopped his speech as he saw the sliding back door open to the house and saw a large brown dog and brown haired human step out.

The dog he wasn't worried about he could fend for himself but Ven doesn't know anything about fighting he doesn't have the skills that Vanitas learned growing up on the streets of Radiant Garden.

"Fine I'll be more careful around him okay" The small human said to the brown dog which was weird since it looked like they were having a conversation.

Vanitas pushed Ven behind him and had his tail was standing up and he looked ready to fight the dog.

The said dog's ears twitched as he turned to the cats and he growled upon seeing the black cat. His ears were flat against his body as he got ready to attack them.

"What is it Terra?" he asked the dog worriedly.

"An intruder is in the yard and he had Ven" the dog known as Terra growled out.

The human followed his line of vision until his eyes landed on the black cat standing protectively in front of the blond kitten.

The human smiled and slowly approached them and once he was right in front of them he crouched down to their level.

He gave Vanitas a smile that he didn't trust.

"Hi there you must be Yuffie's new cat she said something before about getting Vena big brother, ah where are my manners I'm Hope" Hope stretched out his hand in front of Vanitas who thought of this as an act of violence and scratched away his hand hissing

Hope winced as he held his hand that was now bleeding.

Terra seeing this ran over ready to maul Vanitas and was a yard away before Hope stopped him with by holding up his hand.

"It's okay Terra I got this" Hope told the dog over his shoulder with a smile.

"But he-" Terra tried to argue but was cut off when the little blond kitten ran from his hiding stop from behind Vanitas over to Hope who let the kitten see his hand by lowering it to the ground.

"Get back here Ven" Vanitas shouted to Ventus but it fell deaf on his ears as he stared at the cut and then back up at Hope.

"Don't worry I'll help you Hope" Ven squeaked out before licking the blood up with his tongue.

Both Vanitas's and Terra's eyes went wide as Ven started to lick the hand and got a little turned on.

"Thank you Ven I'm okay now" Hope said taking his hand away and picked up the little kitten put him on his lap and started petting Ven and made him pur instantly.

The two observers willed their erections away when hope looked back up at Vanitas.

"Ah now what is your name? I'm sure already has named you but I can tell her what your real name is" Hope was now smiling at him.

Vanitas took his eyes off of Ven and turned his head away with a 'Hmph'

Terra was now standing right next to Hope and was growling with his ears flat against his head.

"He asked you a question you mangy cat" He growled out but Vanitas looked at him with half lidded eyes looking at him like talking to him was beneath him

"Huh I didn't know that our neighbors would allow such an ugly mutt into their house." He said as a snide remark.

_Mutt_ Terra thought as a vein pulsed on his head.

"I AM NOT A MUTT YOU FLEA BITTEN FELINE"

Terra and Vanitas where now glaring lightening at each other until.

"Is Terra part cat?" Ven asked looking up Hope with a confused expression.

Hope laughed

"Ah maybe he is part cat Ven. I mean after all I've never heard him growl this long before so maybe he's just purring because he really like this new cat and Jugging by the way that new cat sounds right now maybe the feeling is Mutual."

At hearing this Terra and Vanitas ceased in their glaring match and looked over, horrified, at Hope.

Terra stepped forward towards Hope.

"I am not anything like this mangy feline" Terra insisted.

"Vanitas is my big brother Terra" Ventus started to glare at Terra but it came off as a pout.

"First off my name isn't mangy cat it's Vanitas" Vanitas walked up next to Terra.

"Ah so Vanitas is you name…I'll be sure to tell Yuffie" Hope said giving Vanitas a closed eye smile.

"Secondly I do not like this or any other dog of the sort you got that?" Vanitas shook his fist at him before realizing something.

At this Ventus was happy for an unknown reason.

"Oh that's right you can't understand me you stupid fake blond"

Hope frowned

"But this is my natural hair color"

"Really?" Vanitas raised a brow before he jumped back.

"What you can hear me?" He was scared shitless.

Terra laughed at his shock before turning to Hope.

"I love it when animals find out that you can hear them."

"Can everyone here understand animals?" Vanitas asked his shock slowly wearing off.

"Nope just Hope here" Ventus added from preached atop of Hope's head.

"Yeah ever since I was little I had a week body and had to stay inside and could go outside of the house much otherwise I would feint from exhaustion" Vanitas got closer to Hope as he told his life story.

"So after I was done cleaning the house I would go just outside past that gate there" He pointed to a gate that led to the woods.

"And watch all the forests creatures play and after a while they started to get used to having me there and would come up to me and talk to me even though I couldn't understand them at the time"

"Then one day I wondered farther into the woods and found a wolf near a cave with his paw caught in a bear trap. He was howling in pain and I dropped to his side to try and get the bear trap off. He growled immensely at me at first. But I told his that I had to help him he seemed to let me after looking in my eyes."

Vanitas was now sitting in front of Hope with Terra next to him lying down with his head up.

"After I got the bear trap off I pulled out my handkerchief and wrapped it around his paw. The whole time he just stared at me."

"After he was patched up I bowed and told him that I should be going home but once I turned around I heard a 'Thank You'. I looked around to see the wolf was still there. I just smiled at him before he went inside his cave."

Hope looked up at the Sky.

"And from then on I could hear everything animals could say"

"Then the next day one of my brothers brought home a puppy"

Hope playfully petted Terra's head which he liked.

"He said that the dog was for himself and I took care of it while he was off at School. The puppy kept me company and would follow me around and would play with me but would run to my brother Sora as soon as he got home and would ignore me and sleep in his bed"

At this Vanitas looked at Terra who held his shoulder with one hand and looked away.

"But that was fine with me because he was his dog after all"

"Ah but three days later I when we were going outside to the woods to play I found that same wolf again and even though the puppy tried to ac tough one look from the wolf sent the dog running home."

Vanitas snickered.

"But I just stood there smiling before I went up to the dog and hugged him he told me his name was Sephiroth and he came to visits me ever since he always made good company he would talk to me until my eldest brother, Leon, would get back from work and go back to the woods and leave. I told my two brothers about Sephiroth but they never believed me but I was and still am fine as long as I have Sephiroth."

"I was eight when that happened I'm sixteen now

"Ah but soon Yuffie moved in and adopted this little ball of fluff from Naminé who has his twin brother just up the street."

Ven purred when Hope started to pet him again.

"Then me and Yuffie became great friends and she is the only other person who knows about my ability"

"So you can tell her my names not Zack for me?"

"That's the plan" Hope said glee fully.

"Ventus Zack din-din's ready" Yuffie shouted out the back door.

Hope got up with Ventus in his arms and walked over to the fence.

Vanitas had climbed up the slide and was near Hope on the fence.

"Yuffie their right here" Yuffie then turned and walked over to the fence.

Hope lifted Ven over the fence to Yuffie.

"Oh that's a relief" She then looked down at Ventus scolding.

"You know your not supposed to go over to uncle Hope's without my permission" To which he mewled curly and she caved rubbing her face up against his.

"Oh and your new cats name isn't Zack its Vanitas"

"Oh sorry about that kitty, come here" She picked Vanitas up placing him and Ven on the ground and they went inside to eat dinner.

_Maybe this place won't be so bad after all_ Vanitas thought to himself as he went inside

* * *

><p><strong>Hey i made th<strong>**is for you Ai hope it cheers you up**


End file.
